


Late Night Thoughts

by michinini



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst, LMAO, M/M, Sebastian is lonely, Sebastian is sad, Short One Shot, goodluck, he just doesnt want to admit it, this is short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-31 22:51:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18323573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michinini/pseuds/michinini
Summary: In where a certain butler misses his late young master.





	Late Night Thoughts

Sebastian had always thrown what was given to him by his masters away. He always thought that such things mean nothing to him, so why keep it? Why did he keep his late master's ring and keep it clean every morning? 

Such questions ran into his mind every day. Their contract was over, his master did not wish for anything after death, and he already ate his soul. Did he? Sebastian's memories after his death are clouded, and he found himself eating unsavory souls now and then.

Despicable is what he thought of himself, but paid it no mind. He deserved it anyway.

Later that night, he couldn't sleep. Not that demons need sleep, but he somehow did what he used to do when he was in the Phantomhive's manor. 

“What if I exchanged my life for his?” He thought aloud.

But of course, he would never do it. His master had already completed his duty in the living world, which is why he let everything go. Plus, he'd probably get mad at Sebastian for doing such things without anyone's order.

He snickered as he saw his young master's old photos. He laid them on the table and said,

“You are unique, young master.”

His peacefulness was soon disturbed with a loud voice.

“You know Sebastian, you could have just said you miss me.”

**Author's Note:**

> its my first time writing after months so idk shit anymore lmao


End file.
